


an unlikely companionship (but most cherished)

by puellaluna



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, besides trimberly there are subtle side ships if you squint again, highschool, if you squint you can see the squad appears, perhaps out of character idk give me a sequel movie maybe my characters with be right, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellaluna/pseuds/puellaluna
Summary: “So, Girls in skirts and knee high socks, am I right?”“Uh,” was the only thing Trini could get out.-or alternatively, the lesbian/jock solidarity we need
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219





	1. you held out your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by this tumblr post https://good-ho-mens.tumblr.com/post/188910284035/good-ho-mens-good-ho-mens-good-ho-mens
> 
> Can you believe that the power rangers movie came out 3 years ago? Not going to lie, I haven't watched since 2017 so bare with me if it’s out of character but after seeing the tumblr post it just screamed trimberly to me.

Trini huffs, entering the detention room, eyeing the seat near the corner of the room and closest to the window. She chucks her backpack onto the seat next to her and hunches over on her desk using her beanie as a makeshift pillow. She’s going to be here for an hour so she better be comfortable. 

A second after she closes her eyes, she hears a bunch of rowdy noises, mainly “bro” and “dude” before hearing a “fuck off already” and the door opening. 

She lifts her head up to see a jock, a football player based on the varsity jacket, greeting the teacher before scanning over the room for a seat. There were plenty of seats, it was just her and 2 other kids who were obviously high. 

She makes brief eye contact with him and quickly looks out the window pretending that never happened. High school hierarchy is something Trini knows too well as someone on the very bottom. She’s just lucky that she’s remained invisible in the eyes for the popular kids ever since she transferred and she’s not about to mess that up.

Trini hears footsteps come closer and closer to her desk. At the very corner of her eye she could see the jock standing next to her.

She looks up to him, “What do you want?” she asks. 

Silence. Trini thinks she might’ve said a little too harshly. She also thinks because of that she might need to break the news to her mom that she needs to transfer to another highschool. Again. 

With one question, Trini thinks she just made the most popular student, the quarterback, in the school angry. And based on his face, it looked like he was.

Trini is absolutely certain he could shove her in her locker after detention or order his buddies to torment her. 

But there was still silence.

“Jason, please take a seat already.”

Trini watches him give the teacher a quick nod and takes the seat in front of her and turns around in his seat to face her. 

He looks her up and down. Trini jumps to the conclusion that he’s checking her out which grosses her out. Then she remembers the same lesbian enamel pin on her shirt pocket. Her face goes from disgusted to nervous. 

Again, they stare at each other. One about to start sweating from nerves, and the other with a scary resting bitch face that screams, ‘in need to punch someone’.

But Trini sees the football player, or Jason she suppose, grin and begin to nod.

“So, Girls in skirts and knee high socks, am I right?”

“Uh,” was the only thing Trini could get out. 

This was the last thing she had expected, so all Trini could do was make a weird noise of agreement and nodded her head. 

But he didn’t turn away after that. Jason continued to look at her, and occasionally glanced at her pin, with a grin on his face. 

And Trini just wished he could stop staring at her. She was looking everywhere except for him and her nerves and fear was slowly making the air awkward. 

“You get it,” he says followed with a deep chuckle. 

He holds up his fist, implying for a fist bump. Trini looks back and forth at him and his fist. Hesitant at first, but overcoming her fear, she hesitantly gives him a fist bump back. 

“Trini and Jason, please stop talking. This is detention may I remind you, and Jason please face forward.”  
  



	2. can i be you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title: can i b u- Baek Yerin

Trini rummages through her locker placing her math textbook inside. She takes in a deep breath and for a quick second her mind thinks about slamming the locker down on her head. It’s not even the middle of the week but Trini feels like the week has been stretched out like one month worth of events was shoved into a week.

Yesterday didn’t help. Trini thinks about what happened in detention yesterday which still confuses her. She chuckles weakly, imagine if the entire school saw that interaction. 

Trini shakes away the thought. She looks inside her locker and sees a folded notebook paper nicely set aside so nothing could damage it. Just seeing that note makes her heart flutter.

Trini was lucky that her detention was during lunch and not after school. GSA happens everyday after school and yesterday, Trini thanked whatever God watching over her that she could make it, was one of the best sessions they’ve had.

She might be biased, but Trini always looked forward to GSA. Simply because Kimberly Hart was there. 

(Or otherwise ‘Kimberly Thee Hart’ as Zack, her best friend from her previous high school, would always say, with a random popular tiktok song playing in the background because today was Zack’s day to choose music, when they hang out to play chess together and be chaotic together. She kicks his pawn off the board with her horse and mumbles “shut up” to him)

Kimberly Hart was someone that Trini felt like had all the words but also no words to describe. Kimberly Hart who’s so beautiful with her short dark hair, warm gazing eyes that seemed so pure, and her dimpled smile. Trini was a goner when Kim smiled at her.

Kim’s a cheerleader, the head cheerleader, so in walls of the high school hierarchy they don’t interact. Trini understands that there are reputations to hold and during schools everyone's eyes and ears are on the people at the top like Kim. But during GSA, the Gay Straight Alliance club, those walls crumble. GSA is the only time when the two could ever interact and Trini takes in every second she can.

Trini remembered how surprised she was when she saw Kim at the first meeting of GSA. She also remembers her mom telling her that it’s not her place to wonder or ask certain things. 

Despite their differences in the high school hierarchy and the cheerleader stereotype that Trini shamelessly had in her head, Kim didn’t treat Trini like the way other cheerleaders do. There was no look of disgust as if she was a subway rat. 

Kim treated her like a friend. A friend that she only hangs out everyday for 2 hours after school and is non existent during school hours. Trini is okay with that. Trini is happy to have Kim as a friend.

(Zack laughs at her and punches Trini’s shoulder when she tells him Kim is her friend. 

“As your best bro-”

“Please stop saying that,” Trini rolls her eyes. 

“Anyways, as your best bro, I have the right to say this. You’re in love with her.”

“How can I be in love with someone who is barely my friend?”

“Bro, you deadass made a playlist for her. And it doesn’t have any of those death   
metal songs you always listen to! Oh my god, she has improved your music taste.”

Trini could only glare at him. Zack was right, but she would never tell him that.)

Just because during yesterday’s GSA meeting, everyone had to write a letter of compliments to someone and Kim just so happened to write a letter to her. Maybe the letter left Trini with a red face and red ears from the amount of blood rushing to her face and her heart jumping from her stomach to her throat because she basically got a love letter from The Kimberly Hart. 

And what if she’s in love with Kimberly Hart? So is the rest of the school. To have a crush on Kim is one thing but to actually date her? That’s impossible. The high school hierarchy won’t allow Kim, again the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school, to date Trini, the bottom tier loser. It just doesn’t work out like that in real life, just in the movies, and Trini accepts the way of life. 

Trini feels a tap on her shoulder that brings her out of her thoughts. 

“Hey, it’s me again.” Jason stands there with a big smile wearing his usual bold red varsity jacket and a football being held on side. 

“Hi?” Trini looks around to see if she could spot any of his football buddies around. This could be a set up for a prank. It’s the best time for a prank. It’s lunch time which is peak traffic for eyes and ears. She could already hear the whispers nearby.

“Is Kim gay?” Jason asks tipping his head towards the head cheerleader sitting down the hallway on a bench surrounded by her cheer squad.

Trini stares at him wide-eyed in shock. The way Jason just straight up asks her this question. Also why her? Just because they go to GSA together- oh.

“Um, sorry but I don’t really think it’s, um, my place to, well you know, say.” Trini gives him an unbearably awkward answer. 

“It’s okay, I’ll go ask,” before Trini could process his response and tell him to stop and like not do that, he was already gone. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Trini mumbles and closes her locker door. 

She sits on the edge of a railing across her locker and whips out her phone to check for any messages from Zack. After seeing none, she opens the Mario Kart app.

“Hey Trini,” a male voice startles her from her game. Her phone spills out of her hands from shock and Trini juggles it around until she catches it with a firm grasp.

Jason is still there. Still with a smile on his face. 

“Good news, I think? She said she’s bi which means both of us have a shot.”

“You more than me,” Trini scoffs. Kim would totally for the quarterback and the most popular dude in school. Again, high school reputations. 

(But that doesn’t get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. It just increases in.   
Just what if she had the right chance.)

“Is it because I’m tall?” Jason asks in confusion.

Because of this, Trini thinks that maybe not all jocks are mean. Some jocks can be wholesome dumbass. Exhibit A- Jason and exhibit B- Zack. 

  
(Zack is a special case jock. He’s the captain of the men’s soccer team at her previous high school, but she also grew up with him. He’s a classic soccer play jock, but mind you, it was Trini that pushed him to get into soccer in the first place.)

And Jason is tall by Trini’s account. But so is everyone else. Trini is literally 5 foot 1. Jason is 5 foot 10. That’s tall to the point where she needs to look up to talk to him.

But that’s not it.

Trini doesn’t want to expose him to the concept of the high school hierarchy. Telling him that people are actively trying to get his attention and he could date anyone he wants. The way that people would love them together because they would be the perfect Prom King and Queen. And that there is a way greater chance that Kim would choose him over her. 

So Trini just nods, “Yup, that’s it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't know what GSA was until I started this fic. I still don't know how they function.  
> also shameless plug in for one of my favorite song (yes, its in english)
> 
> lowkey really hoping i can finish this before inspiration leaves me oop
> 
> also, subway rats am i right?


	3. you're the poet in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyric:  
> Lovelovelove- baek yerin  
> (but also from a fleetwood mac song)

This time, Trini avoids hanging out in the hallways during lunch. Not after yesterday's events. She could still hear the whispers.

“Did you hear Jason approached Trini?”

“What did Jason want from Trini?”

“Whose Trini?”

“You know the beanie girl”

She wants to avoid it all. Trini just wants peace and quiet. The only place allows for such luxury is the library. 

Trini walks through the double doors of the library giving the librarians a quick wave. She sees someone waving their hand and a book frantically. She squints at the person. It was Jason. He wasn’t alone, but it wasn’t his normal gang of football buddies, but with someone in a blue flannel. Trini doubted that the rest of the football players knew where the library was. She doesn’t know why but she starts heading towards the table where Jason and another person sat.

“Yo! Dude! Can I call you that? Er- Trini! Sit with us!” She could hear Jason call out while she approached the table.

She looked back to the librarians to see if they'd tell Jason to be quiet. But it was lunchtime, so he was fine.

“Hey Trini, this is my bud, Billy”

“Billy, this is Trini, my new friend,” Jason proudly says. 

“Hey,” Trini greets, sitting at the head of the table. He returns a greeting.

She’s seen Billy around in the hallways and if she remembers correctly he’s in the engineering club. She didn’t expect him to be friends with Jason Scott. 

“We’re devising a plan to get you and Kim together.”

“ _What_.”

Trini is utterly shocked and at a loss for words.

“You _What_!?” She repeats, her eyebrows rising in disbelief.

“Did I say it wrong Billy?” Jason frowns. He looks at billy who only shrugs back.

“But- But didn’t you say ‘ _we_ _both_ have a chance’ yesterday?”

“I did but then I realized some things,” she sees Jason attempting to hide a smile as he looks to someone in front of him, Billy. _Oh_. She’ll piece those two together later.

“So here is the plan, I came up with it and Billy was my scribe.” Jason begins, looking at Billy as he points out the pictures he drew.

The two focused on the piece of paper in front of them which was filled with scribbles and has more doodles than words. Trini sighs.

“Jason- Jason stop.” She cuts off Jason, “I’m sorry Jason, but it won’t happen.”

“Why?” Jason quirks an eyebrow. He looks disappointed too. 

“And don’t tell me about the high school hierarchy bullshit,” Trini winces and looks away trying to think of an excuse.

“See there is no reason to not try.”

Trini shakes her head, “She doesn’t even like me.”

Jason and Billy both stare at her then at each other. They had the audacity to laugh at her.

“Back to the plan-”

Trini makes a face. “Did you guys not just hear me? You know what nevermind, intrigue me” She kicks her feet up onto the table, and seconds later was scolded by the librarians. 

“Step one, ask her out. I know you guys attend GSA together so just ask her after the meeting. Step two, bring her to that ice cream parlor near McDonald's at the corner. You know which one I’m talking about right?” 

“Yeah, Howdy’s. But wait, how do I ask her out?”

“Just ask her out,” Billy says like it’s the simplest thing to do. 

Trini frowns, “I don’t think you guys understand. You can’t just ask Kim on a date.”

“Kay, then explain to us why not?”

Trini snorts, “Kim is the most popular girl at our school. She probably gets asked on a date like every day, so this might be another one that she’ll wave off.” She slouches on her chair.

“Buy her some flowers, this will leave her the impression that you’re serious. And trust me Trini, she might not reject you as you’d think. Then finally, step three, you kiss.” Trini blushes at step 3.

Trini gives the entire plan a thought. It just seems too easy. And if Kim does say yes to the date, it’s going to be painfully awkward. Trini just barely got rid of the stutter every time she talked to Kim. And what will they even talk about? Their only mutual topic is GSA which seems lame to talk about on a date.

Jason pats her back, unnecessarily hard but that might just be his normal power, “You got this Trini.”

“Fine. I’ll do it soon,” she mutters under her breath. She might push it off. For a week, a month, or maybe never have the courage to do so. 

“Great! You can ask her tomorrow!” Jason says in a way too excited voice for Trini. 

“Excuse me! I’m the one asking her out so can I do it at my own pace,” Trini says exasperatedly, “Let me gather some courage first jeez.”

“First of all, I’m pretty sure the inner you is going to think you’re never going to gather enough courage to do it.” Jason points out.

Trini gasped, “Wow Jason. Stop reading me like a sheet of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so things are happening...  
> im figuring how the last chapter and everything will end hehe  
> (((also please don't mind the quality of this going down ))
> 
> thank you all for the lovely comments!!


	4. walk with me till the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song title:  
> sun and moon- sam kim

Trini could feel her palms start to sweat. She wipes her palms against her rough jeans switching the small bouquets of flowers to one hand then the other. She's starting to think this was a bad idea. 

Jason gave her the small bouquets of red and pink tulips, from who knows where right after GSA ended and Trini giving Kim a really lame excuse to meet and wait for her when the meeting ended.

(It wasn’t hard to spot Jason when the meeting ended. Standing right beside the doorway of the classroom trying to cover the flowers with his jacket but also to not crush it. Right when Trini stepped out of the room, she could hear someone go “Pspsps.”)

Trini looks down checking her outfit the third time. She dressed a little better than the usual ripped jeans and bomber jackets, instead, she went with a yellow flannel. Yellow was her comfort color, and Trini really needed it for today.

Hiding the flowers behind her back, she watches Kim walk closer to her. Here it goes. She prays on Jason’s life that he’s right and this will go well.

“Trini, you wanted to talk to me?” Fuck, she’s so pretty. Her heart is beating so, so fast. Her stomach feels like a drop from a rollercoaster. So here she goes.

“Hi, Kim. I got these flowers for you and I wanted to ask you a question,” Trini hands Kim the bouquet hoping she’ll love it and not secretly have a flower allergy. 

“Really? Wow, thank you, Trini” Kim is looking at the flowers then to her with her brown eyes that sparks with hope.

“I like you, Kim. And I’ve liked you for a while now. I didn’t think you felt the same so I didn’t think about doing this, but I have some really good friends that helped me.”  With every word that spills out of Trini’s mouth, Kim’s smile gets bigger and bigger.

“Kim, will you go on a date with me?” Trini asks, her heart and body going into overdrive. Suddenly everything is numb and stills. She wants the world to swallow her whole, she doesn’t think she could handle the rest and hear a rejection, but she also realizes how close they were. Close enough to drown everyone else out and have the world just be Trini and Kim.

“Okay,” Kim says with her smile at its max. It’s blinding, and like the sun, Trini can’t help but to continue and stare even if it means being burned.

“Okay?” Trini can’t believe what she’s hearing. 

It’s only been days since Jason first approached her in detention. In the span of four days, Trini was able to confess her feelings to a girl that she thought would only be stuck as a friend. She’ll thank Zack, Jason, and Billy at another time, and maybe get them all to hang out.

“Pick me up at 6 pm tomorrow,” Trini felt a kiss on her cheek. Her face burns red, and the kiss lingers on her cheek. She imagines what it would be like on her lips. 

It’s like suddenly all the puzzle pieces falling into place, and suddenly you can see the big picture.

* * *

She feels the grass poking against her palms as she lays on the grass propped up by her arms. Trini looked up at the blue sky, with small puffs of cloud scattered around, and the sun shining brightly down upon her, the spring day felt refreshing. It reminded her of her newly established friendship, it was refreshing and welcomed.

Trini hears the grass crunch and a bag being tossed near her. She smells the stench of an unnecessarily sweaty football player. “Oh my god, Jason you smell so fucking gross!”

“Excuse me! It was you who wanted to meet up after football practice!” Jason says defensively, laying down next to Trini. They lay on the grass silently soaking in the sun and a moment of peace.

“Jason,” Trini starts off, lately she’s been feeling a lot. She’s trying to decide whether it's good or bad to feel like this. It feels foreign but like a sense of belonging, and she hopes that she can keep this feeling close. “Thank you for being my friend.”

Jason turns to Trini, he grabs her hand shaping it into a first and gives her a fistbump. “You don’t need to thank me, dummy, how could I not want to be your friend?”

Trini does a double-take, turning her head to face Jason, who started to toss around his football. “Stop you’re going to make me cry,” and she does start to tear up.

“Oh fuck,” a football lands on Trini’s gut, she is truly crying now, but for another reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are. thank you everyone for accompanying me on this short journey. 
> 
> i thought about putting a date scene but i could not write that for the life of me (it would also make me very sad and miss going out to cafes)
> 
> thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting.  
> safe safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> my brain fired off like yzma from emperor’s new groove screaming “brilliant! brillant! BRILLIANT!” lol.   
> i’m also hoping this will have multiple parts if my brain doesn’t give up and abandons it like the other trimberly stories i made *hides*
> 
> also comments and kudos are much appreciated! i get notifications for those and actually remind me that my stories exist lol


End file.
